Secret Bliss
by WingedKuraiOkami
Summary: Anubis, the God of Death is in love with a certain blue-eyed magician. The problem is, though, "Jackal Boy" doesn't know how to deal with this new feeling, and isn't ready to tell her. Will he express his feelings in his own special way? Does that certain girl reciprocate his feelings? One-shot.


**So, you didn't know that I was a Rick Riordan fan, huh? XD I will be writing PLENTY of Percy Jackson fics - all in due time. Maybe some Kane Chronicles fics too.**

. . .And while I'm at it, I need to write fics for Hunger Games, InuYasha, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Ranger's Apprentice, Blue Exorcist, Rosario + Vampire. . .

Oh, **_why_** **can't I be a lazy fucker? DX**

ANYWAYS, this is a Sanubis (Sadubis?) oneshot. Obviously. I'm not so fond of Walt, however (yes, I KNOW that him and Anubis are the "same person", but I just kind of don't like him). Enjoy for the fluffiness! :3

* * *

"Anubis?" Carter asked stupidly, dropping his _khopesh_ in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The god looked at him with raised eyebrows and acknowledged him. "Greetings, Carter."

Carter rolled his eyes, before realizing. "Oh, right. Sadie. Of course." He picked up his sword and began stabbing at the dummy. "She's over that hill. Said something about needing some peace and quiet from a certain 'Jackal Boy'. . ."

"Hn," came Anubis's reply as he shoved his hands deep into his jean pockets, gave Carter a quick nod in thanks, and set off to the hill.

On the way there, Anubis mused as his thoughts rested onto a certain blue-eyed girl. Why would she be on a hill? Training, he supposed. But with what?

As he made his way to the top, Anubis stopped in his tracks, finding her to be sitting down on top of the hill. Anubis watched intently as Sadie made her way to a cherry blossom tree, leaning against it, only to lie down. Then he noticed Sadie closing her eyes.

_So that's what she's doing,_ Anubis realized, and couldn't help but smile. _Sleeping_.

He did admit that he felt like a stalker, following her and watching her sleep without her consent.

_I am Anubis_, he consoled himself. _The God of Death. If I wish to stalk, I may as well._

Anubis leaned against a tree further down the hill and watched Sadie breathe lightly. He absently wondered whether or not Sadie was aware of his antics and Anubis deluded himself that the only reason why he followed Sadie up the hill was to only keep her safe when she slept. _Yeah, that's it_.

Making sure that Sadie was securely sleeping, Anubis silently made his way towards Sadie and let out a small smile when he saw her sleeping figure.

But how could he tell Sadie. . .

. . .that he was in love with her?

Anubis shook his head and sighed. He was sure that Sadie would be shocked if he ever told her. Images of Sadie rejecting him appeared in his mind, only making his fear of not telling her stronger. It was surprising, that _the god of death himself _was afraid to admit his feelings to a girl.

"Anubis?" came a surprised voice.

Anubis whipped his head around and was both shocked and pleased to see Sadie staring at him in bewilderment, light caramel hair slightly blowing in the wind.

Anubis lifted a perfect eyebrow at her.

"Hello, Sadie."

Sadie frowned, as if unsure what to do.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, getting straight to the point. "I thought the gods. . ."

"I needed a place to think," Anubis replied coolly.

"Really?" Sadie murmured and Anubis was pleased to see Sadie walking towards him. At least that meant she wasn't angry at him._ Thank Ra._

"Why here?" she asked.

Anubis shrugged. _Because I wanted to see you_ was his mental answer, but he was unprepared to say that.

"It has. . .a good view," he replied as he titled his head towards the city's slow movement.

Sadie smiled, not yelling for once. She brushed a blue streak of hair out of her face. "It does, I guess."

She sat down beside him, oblivious to the fact that Anubis's heart started pounding faster.

"You know, when I say to Carter that I'm coming up here to train, I just sleep here for a while," she said conversationally. She gazed at the scene before her.

"You do?" Anubis lied.

"Yeah," she replied. "So, what was it that you needed to think about?"

"Uh, nothing," came Anubis's quick reply and, and he cursed himself for such a bad answer.

Sadie turned her gaze to him, amused, and Anubis felt himself turn hot under her intense gaze. "What?"

"You're always like that, Anubis," she replied smugly. "Never letting anyone in, since you're the bloody god of death and all. You know you can always talk to me if you want."

"I don't need your help," he said coolly, and again, he mentally slapped himself.

Sadie didn't seem affected by Anubis's harsh words. She shrugged and laid down on the grass, hair flaring around her, and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Hm, Anubis I'm gonna go to sleep for a bit. Wake me if you need anything."

Anubis scoffed. Like he would need anything!

And in a couple of minutes, Sadie fell into a peaceful sleep.

Anubis watched her, feeling torn. He was happy and relieved that Sadie acknowledged his presence but how was he supposed to hint about how he felt towards her if she was sleeping? Damn, she seemed to complicate things for him. Anubis sighed. _At least this is better than nothing _he thought, and he too, allowed himself to fall into a peaceful sleep.

Sadie woke up with a jolt and Anubis lazily opened an eye towards her.

"It's getting cold," she complained.

Anubis nodded in agreement. The winter season was approaching and the night seemed cold and chilly. He wondered how long Sadie would stay here before she was defeated by nature's weather.

"I said that's it's getting _cold_," Sadie repeated.

And before Anubis could comprehend what happened next, Sadie grabbed hold of his legs and rested her head on his thighs. Anubis stared in shock.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked teasingly, daring him to object.

Anubis shook his head.

"Not at all," he told her truthfully and watched her fall asleep again.

Anubis inwardly smiled to himself. Sadie was resting her head on his lap. _His_ lap! He could feel his face slightly heat up from the shock and secret happiness. He felt her slender fingers clutching his trouser fabric roughly and felt her light hot breath on his garments.

Anubis allowed himself to stroke her hair once before resting his hands on his side. He wouldn't dare touch Sadie when she was sleeping, even if it was merely a friendly gesture. Anubis smirked to himself. Yes, this was better than nothing at all. He stared off into the distance, his mind blank.

After half an hour, Anubis felt Sadie stir and shiver. He blinked and wondered if she was feeling cold. He saw Sadie slowly waking up and watched her rise.

Putting her hands on Anubis's lap, Sadie spoke.

"It's freezing," she confessed.

"Would you like to go home?" Anubis asked, though secretly he was hoping that Sadie would reject that offer.

"I haven't slept here for two hours yet." Sadie replied pouting.

"Two hours?" Anubis questioned.

"Yeah," she replied. "I always 'train' for two hours before going back down to Carter." She grinned devilishly as she put air quotes around the word "train".

"But the weather is chillier now," he noted. The last thing he wanted was for her to catch a cold.

Sadie smiled at him.

"I know how we can fix that," she replied mischievously and for the second time that day, Anubis was unprepared for Sadie's next movement.

Taking Anubis by shock, Sadie took hold of Anubis and comfortably settled herself between his legs with her back resting against his firm chest.

Anubis's eyes widened. _What's Sadie doing?_ he thought in surprise and he could feel his face flush. _Damn, Sadie, do you have any idea how you're affecting me?_ Anubis thought, mildly annoyed but nevertheless pleased as Sadie settled herself deeper into his chest.

"This will keep me warm," Sadie half-whispered. "Anubis?"

"Hn?"

"You can hold me if you want."

And with that, Anubis slowly and nervously brought his arms around Sadie's slim waist and clutched her close to him, heart pounding. Allowing himself to take a risk, he gently let his chin rest on Sadie's head, thanked Ra who gave him this perfect moment.

Even he didn't have the opportunity to tell Sadie how he felt, he felt content with the contact he was having with Sadie. Maybe later, he could tell Sadie how he truly felt? After all, Sadie didn't seem bothered to be sleeping in his arms. Perhaps he had a chance with her?

"Hmm, Anubis. . .you're not holding me tight enough," Sadie replied with a cute pout.

Anubis looked down at her with a smirk. Sadie felt herself grin.

"My mistake," he mused and Sadie flushed when his arms held her tighter to his chest.

What seemed to be pure accident at first turned to be something that now seemed totally natural to both of them, Sadie was overjoyed that she had _the_ Anubis holding her. She looked forward to the end of their training as it meant two extra hours of lying in Anubis's arms. Sadie smiled at the thought. Maybe someday she could gather the courage to tell Anubis that she was in love with him. . .

. . .but for now, she was content sleeping in his arms. After all, this was her secret bliss.

* * *

**CHEESIEST ENDING EVAH. DX I couldn't find a better way. . .Reviews appreciated, as always - luhv u alllll!**

**DIS BE MAX, signing out.**


End file.
